Disney Cullen Style
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: What the title says. Rated T just because. Please review! :D


**Disney; Cullen Edition **

**The Lion King 2  
**

Edward POV

I stared down at those bright brown eyes that used to belong to my wife in her human years in awe. How could one be so perfect?

"It's time, Edward" Bella, my darling wife, said.

I nodded once, holding the sweet bundle in my arms warmly.

We left the room, making our way outside.

I shared a glance with Bella for a minute, smiling. She smiled warmly at me, looking down at our beautiful creation.

"Good morning sire" I smiled at my good friend, Eleazar. "Good morning" He turned to Bella, repeating the greeting.

"Good morning, Eli" She smiled as well, a little thing that's been going around since this little angel was born.

He gestured to the door, and we nodded.

It was time.

The doors opened, revealing a generous crowd, all waiting to see the next heir.

When we reached the safe edge of the balcony, I handed the bundle over to Eli. "A beauty this one is" He murmured, smiling in our direction.

I smiled brightly, as did Bella, who looked like the proudest mother on earth. That thought made me even happier, as the sun rose over the far peak, dawn peaking through the sapphire sky.

The sliver of clouds parted, the warm sun glowing down on our little miracle.

I looked up at the sky, a sad smile replacing my joyous one, the face of my father shining through.

A warm soothing breeze flowed through Bella and I, comforting us with my father's glorious presence.

The breeze around us filled with Bella's strawberry and vanilla scent, soothing me even more.

Her flowing curls gracefully flowed around her neck and shoulders, her face glowing.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Eli unwrapped the blanket from around my sweet, placing it on the balcony ledge.

The unwrapped miracle rose in Eli's arms, and the crowds 'Aww'd and cheered. I couldn't help but let my teeth show in a bright smile when our angel giggled sweetly, enchanted by the crowds.

Eli held the angel close to him again, marking the plump cheek with a little tint of red. That was the marking we all had when we were born, but it faded with age.

Eli turned away from the crowds, towards us. We each took our turn with hugs and little words that were coated with coos so it didn't really make sense.

"Ah, Jazz. Look at the little guy. A chip off the ole block! And yah gotta know who's gonna raise him!" Emmett boomed, mock punching Jasper in the arm.

"His parents?"

"Okay yeah sure, get technical, but who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch! And hunt for grizzles! I'm tellin' yah buddy, it's gonna be like old times! You, me, and the little guy"

Eli laughed, and so did we.

"It's a girl" Eli said matter-o-fact-ly, staring down at Vanessa. "Girl" Emmett corrected himself, his huge grin fading a second later.

"Girl!?" Jasper and Emmett said together, slapping their foreheads with their hands.

"Oi!"

------

**The Little Mermaid**

Bella POV

I gasped, looking at the beautiful lights setting the blue-black sky aglow with it's multicolored glory.

But of course, Jake and Sam gasped. They were such worry warts for a guppy and a crab.

I giggled delightedly when another spark of colors went off, setting the waters aglow. I brushed my thick, wet bangs away, trying to get a better look.

In the distance, where the lights seemed to be coming from was a ship. I gasped again, remembering the sunken ship where I found my new collections of treasures, including my dinglehopper, which I comb my hair with everyday.

I couldn't wait anymore, as I dived back into the water, making my way to the ship to explore more.

They called after me, but I ignored them. They didn't share the same passions I did, so why should I bother when a whole new adventure was staring me right in the eye?

I was sixteen years old.

I was no child, weather or not my father or that crab wanted to except that.

I grabbed onto the little rope thing, pulling myself up from the boring waters. When I reached the top, I peaked into the ship, careful as not to be spotted.

I looked around for a while, until I was met with two very large gray eyes. I gasped, backing out of sight until I thought it was gone.

But when I turned again, I was startled as it licked me, tickling my cheek.

I giggled slightly, staring into those eyes until I heard a voice that sounded like silky velvet.

"Hey, Max!" I ducked, hoping whoever it was didn't see me. Max ran off, eager to see whoever had addressed him.

"Hey, there you are you little rascal" I peaked, gawking at what I saw.

Standing there, playing with the little furry sweetheart, was the most beautiful human I've ever seen.

He also had the messiest hair I've ever seen. Did he not have a dinglehopper?

It was a brown/red color. Not exactly a ginger, or copper, but more like a…bronze.

His eyes were a bright green and very warm.

I was stunned into silence at his miraculous beauty when a familiar voice screeched out.

"HOW YAH DOIN' SWEETIE?!" I turned around, closing Emmett's loud beak.

"Emmett, be quiet" I hissed, pulling him near me to keep his beak shut. When I released his beak, he said in a hushed voice; "Whatcha doin'?" I turned back to the beautiful man who was playing the snarfbleck.

"Look," I said simply. "Isn't he beautiful?" I whispered dreamily, resting my head on my folded arms.

His feathery head cocked to the side. "Eh…kind of _hairy _aint he?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at his naïve-ness.

"Not that one, the one who's playing the snarfbleck" I rose his head to let him see through my eyes.

I watched him for a long while, not able to see the other men among the ship, or even Max. All I could see and hear was his face and glorious voice.

I'm not fully sure what happened next, but next thing I knew, I was swept away from the ship, the gusty winds blowing me into the cool waters I called my home.

I gasped, the water filling my lungs, but not harming me one bit. I was a mermaid after all. I could breathe just fine under water, as well as on land.

I swam quickly to the surface, looking wildly around for the beautiful man. I looked around until I found him, hanging with all his unconscious might to a piece of damp drift wood.

I gasped, as I watched him slip, falling underwater.

I knew full well if I waited any more he would surly drown and be lost forever.

Ducking underwater, I swam down to him, gripping him around his chest, heaving upwards to pull him to the surface.

Once I reached my goal, I swam to the shore, where I laid him down on the warm sand, hoping that he wasn't already dead.

After some time, Emmett came along, and I quickly asked him for help, since he knew more about human care than I did.

He looked around, opening his eye wide. "Hmm…" He said, thinking. He walked over to where one of his glorious feet were, and put one to his ear.

"Oh…I…I can't make out a heart beat-"

"No wait! He's breathing" I said gleefully, sighing in relief.

I tucked a wet piece of hair behind his ear, turning his chiseled face towards me. "He's so…beautiful" I breathed, feeling warm and safe with him.

Memories of what I've dreamed of came flashing through my mind, and pretty soon, I was whispering a sweet tune.

_What would I give…_

_To live where you are…?_

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk…where would we run? _

_If we could stay all day in the sun, just you and me…_

_And I could be…_

_Part of your world…_

He groaned, and I started to get excited. What if he awakened? I shot up and looked in the direction of a sudden bark that startled me.

Oh no! Max!

And another human, who looked quite old in age…

I put my hand on his cheek once more before scurrying back to the waters, diving in just in time.

---------

**Aladdin**

Edward POV

"Stop! Thief!"

I rolled my eyes, jumping over the balcony to the next.

But today…they were a little faster than me…

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" I breathed heavily, raising an eyebrow.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" I shrugged, taking a jump.

"Woo!" I laughed, jumping down from clothes line, to clothes line. I landed in a large pile of laundry, the ladies giggling.

I flashed them my famous crooked grin, making sure me and my best friend Emmett's snack was still safe.

"There he is! You wont get away so easy!" I looked up on the building top, raising an eyebrow again.

"You think that was easy?" I called back up, wrapping a cloth around myself, going over to the ladies, still smiling.

"You two, over that way and you, follow me! We'll get that street rat!" That dumb guard said.

Psh, as if…

"'Morning ladies" I smiled brightly.

"Hmm, getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Edward?" I shrugged, chuckling.

"Trouble? Nah! You're only in trouble if yah get caught" My view of the sweet ladies faded to the angered face of a street guard.

"Gotcha!"

"I'm in trouble…"

"And this time-"And then—cue Emmett. "Perfect timing Emmett, as usual" He took the tiny hat off his furry head, bowing while talking in some monkey language I really didn't understand, but I smiled anyways.

He was my only friend, what could I do?

I side stepped the guard, running for my life. Which was a regular thing nowadays… "Come on, let's get outta here!" He jumped onto my shoulder, somehow.

I swear this monkey was a secret acrobat.

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline" I said to myself, trying to remind myself to keep going.

"One swing ahead of the sword!" I ducked the sword swiping for my throat, making the dumb guy land in a pile of putrid smelling fish. (My favorite)

"I steal only what I can't afford"

And that's everything!

"One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" I laughed along with my monkey, ducking another sword.

"LEARN TO AIM!" I spoke to soon, jumping over a guy who was right in front of my road to freedom, barley missing the sword.

Whew…

I ended up on another balcony, but it was really rigid.

"Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!" I ducked behind a pillar, as their knives and weapons swept at me.

"Just a little snack, guys…?"

Holy –

"Rip him open, take it back, guys!" They chanted, shaking the near collapsing balcony.

" I can take a hint, gotta face the facts" I stepped off the balcony, holding my arms out for Emmett, who didn't fail me in one of his monkey tricks, pulling me into an open window.

"You're my only friend, Emmett" I smiled.

Well, hello ladies…

"He's become a one-man rise in crime" They sang, mocking me. I backed away from the approaching beauties with scornful looks on their faces, bumping into the head mistress, who wasn't that much of a looker if you ask me.

But who am I to judge?

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!" She sneered, swinging a broom at my head.

Well!

" Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!" I marveled at one girl for a moment, but she had an attitude problem and pushed me out the window.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume"

That's French for pen name...

"One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block" I said nervously, backing away before running like a mad man that I was.

" Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" I backed into a door, knives and swords every freaking where.

" Let's not be too hasty…" The door opened, and I turned around.

I panicked a little when this heavy set woman actually picked me up. Got damn it lady go on a diet!

" Still I think he's rather tasty…" Ew…

I jumped out her arms, still running for my life.

" Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along!"

"Wrong!" They yelled, correcting me.

Well then…

" One jump ahead of the hoofbeats"

"Vandal!"

"One hop ahead of the hump"

"Street rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster"

"Scoundrel!"

"They're quick, but I'm much faster"

"Take that!"

" Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!" I grabbed a rug, jumping for dear life.

I landed in my usual spot, where I did everyday. I broke the bread in half, giving a half to Emmett, and keeping a half for myself.

"Let's feast"

Wonder if I can sneak a few apples tomorrow…

----------

**Tarzan**

Bella POV

I gasped.

Oh! The most adorable thing ever!

"Daddy! Daddy quick!" I whispered/yelled, gasping again. Oh! I know, I'll just draw a picture for him!

I put down my canary yellow parasol and got out my notebook.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! You may not be a gorilla, but your one sweet little…" I looked back up to get a better idea of what to draw next, but all was left was the half eaten papaya.

I frowned, but it faded when the little cutie rested on my shoulder.

"Well there yah go, what do you think?" I held up the drawing, adding the last finishing touches.

He cooed in monkey, scratching his head adorably before snatching the paper from me.

I gasped, running after him.

"Why you little…well this is just peachy! I come to study gorillas and get my sketch book shredded by a little baboon…" I murmured, picking up my discarded pages.

"Give me that!" I held my hand out, but he just waved me off.

Why I never!

"Oh come on now, enough of this. I want this paper on the count of three. One, two…oh look bananas!" He looked away and I took my paper back.

I laughed.

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for that one!" he started to cry, which softened me again.

"No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears. What would your parents have to say?" I heard a large group of growls, and I swerved around, gasping loudly.

"S-see? I told you they'd be cross…go easy on him, children will be children…" I chuckled nervously, backing away.

But then, they pounced, and a shrill scream came from my lips as I started my run. Well, the best I could in my dress.

But to add onto more of my misery, a big trench was in front of my path, which I could never make unless I jumped and took my chances.

I ran faster and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was sailing over the ground.

"Oh! W-what? I'm flying?!" I looked up, and screamed. There was a wild man carrying me!

And he was half naked!

A crazy baboon was chewing on my shoe, and I beat him away with my parasol, just in time for the crazy wild man to land, with me in his arms bridal style.

I blushed, demanding he put me down.

"Oh put me down! Put me down!" I screeched, still frightened. But then, a shrill of baboon snarls echoed in my ears and I panicked.

"Oh! Pick me up! Pick me up! PICK ME UP!" I jumped in his arms, and he set off again, twisting and turning through the trees at a sickening and unbelievably fast pace.

I climbed from in his arms to on his back and opened my parasol, bowling through the crazy monkeys.

After all of this, I couldn't help but laugh. But I've done so a little to soon.

An enraged baboon came charging towards me, making my head and body snap backwards as I kicked and screamed and beat him with my parasol.

But unfortunately, I got caught on a loose limb, tearing me away from my wild savior.

Soon, piles and piles of monkeys piled on top of me and my parasol, snapping the weak tree branch as we tumbled to our death, but of course, the wild man stopped that by grabbing my foot, pulling me up and away from the crazy monkeys.

Crashing through a tree log, we fell, rushing towards earth at top speed. I heard the wild man grunt and then, we were steady again, his body in front of mine, as the large tree trunk disconnected from the tree, leaving us on a sliver of tree limb.

My breathing was ragged and heavy, but I was cut from that thought when a monkey with my parasol came floating down, speaking angrily in an unknown monkey language to me and the wild man.

I couldn't even believe my own ears as the wild man spoke to the monkey and then turned to me, getting a startled shriek from me.

He took the drawing from my torso belt, handing it over to the angry baboon and the baby.

That's it, I had to get away.

Inching away from the crazy man, I found a safe way on the other side of the tree.

"Oh! I'm in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys! Oh, I can't do this, I can't- Oh! Oh this is good, this is very good! I--oh wait! Okay, okay one…two…" I let go, quickly falling again.

I shrieked, holding onto the tree again.

"Oh, it can't get any worse can it?" Just then, a thick gray cloud broke open, soaking me to the bone with its heavy waters. "Obviously it can"

I sighed, looking down, just to be met with two large green eyes.

I shrieked again, standing up, waving my arms frantically for a place to keep myself balanced on.

He climbed on the tree quickly, pushing me back so I was safe on the large limb.

"Stay back! No, don't come any closer! Please, don't! W-what are you doing?" He started to play with my feet, which really tickled.

I started to giggle. "Please don't, that tickles…" He started to travel higher, trying to look under my skirt.

"No, get off, get off, GET OFF!" I kicked him, and he retracted quickly.

"Serves you right! You stay away from me, like a very good wild man! Stay! I'm warning you! My father won't take kindly to you! No, now that's close enough!" He touched my cheek, caressing it.

I gasped, appalled. "How dare yo-" He grabbed my hand mid blow, startling me into silence.

He slid my white glove off, leaving my hand bare as he put his hand to mine. I felt surges of electricity, which kept me silent out of pure shock.

Of course, I am a very talkative person…

He smiled crookedly, and I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of green…

However, I started to get nervous again when he leaned in, towards my breast. He held his cheek there for a minute before retracting, bringing my face to his chest.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Hmm, yes, that's a lovely heart beat" I pushed away from him gently.

"Very nice" I said slowly.

I turned away from him, trying to do something with my wet hair that was sticking to my face quite uncomfortably.

"Very nice…"

"Oh thank you I can't do a thing with it in this heat though I…did you speak?" I dropped my hair from my fingers, turning towards him fully.

"All this time I thought you were a big wild quiet silent person, thing…why didn't you tell me you could speak I mean I'm very curious but I would've loved to-" He put his hand to my lips, silencing me.

I blushed a deep shade of red, as he put both hands to his chest.

"Edward" He said, in that velvety voice of his.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and he repeated himself, only slower.

"Ed…ward"

"Edward?" My statement came out more like a question, my eyebrows still furrowed.

He jumped around a tiny bit, chirping with excitement and satisfaction.

Then realization struck me. "Oh I see!"

"Oh I see…"

"Edward, oh I see" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," I cleared my throat. "I'm Bella" I held my hand out for him to speak his name in a proper introduction, but he just mimicked me.

"Oh, no, no, no, no" He cleared his throat. "I'm Bella" He said in a high pitched voice, holding out his hand just as I did.

"No, no, Bella, Edward, Bella" I pointed to the person the name belonged to when I said it.

"Bella" He said simply, tipping a hand under my chin.

I couldn't help but feel goose bumps spread over my skin at his warm touch. Suddenly the rain and the danger didn't matter.

"Exactly" I breathed quietly, staring into the warm eyes.

I gasped when I heard a gun shot.

"James!"

He jumped up, and hung by a vine. "James!"

"Extraordinary!" I said quietly, marveling at how much he's learned in mere seconds.

"Um, can you please, take me to my camp?" I said a little uneasy.

Another gun fire went off, louder and closer than the last.

"Yes! James! Wonderful!" He reached up, grabbing me by the waist. "U-um, can't we walk!?" I yelled over the rush of it all.

"WE WALK!" He mimicked, swinging easily through the trees.

----------

**Pocahontas **

"We've improved the lives of savages all over the world-"

"Savages?!"

"Well, not that _you're _a savage-"

"Just my people" I narrowed my eyes, outraged. How dare he come to our lands, calling us the savages when he himself and so many others have killed and stolen what was rightfully not theirs to take?

"No, listen, that's not what I meant, let me explain uh…"

"Let go!"

"No, I'm not letting you leave" I glowered at him for a moment before standing up in my little canoe, jumping onto a tall limb on a tree to start my climb.

"Look, don't do this! Savage is just a word! You know, a term. For uh…people who are uncivilized…"

"Like me" I growled, hanging from a limb of the strong oak.

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is- Woah!" He slipped, falling out the tree, landing on the ground with a thud and a clank from his _helmet_.

I sighed, pushing my anger aside.

Jumping from the tree, I softly landed on my feet, not making but a dull thud on the soft but strong earth.

I tipped his helmet upwards, looking into those odd green eyes.

"What you mean is, not like you" I slowly stood up, looking into his eyes as I did so.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..." I sighed, walking off.

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim"

"But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"

"You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you"

"But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew" I turned from him quickly, looking into the beautiful sapphire sky.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"

"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?"

A huge gust of wind blew through us, sending my very long hair sprawling around, as we connected hands, that familiar spark flowing through me.

"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

I jumped from a low hill, sprinting as soon as my feet touched the ground.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth"

We ran until we reached another low hill, where we just rolled down, my body landing atop his.

"Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth"

I rolled over him, the cool sweet waters engulfing us soon after.

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends"

I burst through the surface, air flooding our lungs once more.

"And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends"

"How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"

"For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind"

"You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind…"

I sighed the last part, letting my voice fade as we looked into each others eyes.

In the distance I heard faint drums, and my eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"The drums…they mean trouble. I shouldn't be here" I side stepped him, but he caught my arm in a gentle grasp.

"I want to see you again"

"I can't"

He turned me around to face him, and I was lost in his eyes again.

"Please, don't leave"

"I'm sorry…I have to go" I broke away from his grasp, running back to my canoe.

---------

**Hunchback Of Notre Dame **

Bella POV

"Don't worry Jake. If James thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong" I scoffed. "Don't act so rationally child, you created…quite a stir at the festival today…it would be unwise to arouse James's anger further"

"You saw what he did out there. Letting the crowd torture that poor boy! I thought if just one person could stand up to them then…" I sighed, not sure what to say. "What do they against people who are different anyway?" He placed a warm hand on my naked shoulder, leading me further into the church.

"You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself"

"Well no one out there is going to help, that's for sure"

"Well perhaps there is someone in here who can" He said, walking off to leave me and Jake to our wanderings.

I sighed, stopping at a big statue of Mary and little Jesus.

"I don't know if You can hear me…  
Or if You're even there"

I near whispered, looking up at the statue.

"I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsie's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?"

I sighed, walking along the pillars, little Jake –my goat and best friend – followed silently.

"God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will…"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, walking silently.

"I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me…"

Some others sang as well, the Hymn of our song growing strength.

"I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of…"

"God…" I stared up at the ceiling, my voice floating towards it.

When my voice faded completely, I reached down and hugged Jake.

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here?" I sprung up, alarmed. The bell ringer from the festival?

"Oh!" He exclaimed, running away.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" The unsympathetic man scolded, his hands on his hips.

I huffed, going after him. "Wait!"

"I-I want to talk to you!" I chased after him, but he was a very fast runner. Finally I caught up to him, climbing up a staircase, to reach him.

"Here you are, I was afraid I've lost you"

"Yes, Well, I, uh…I have chores to do. I-It was nice…seeing…you…again" He groaned, running up another flight of stairs.

"No, wait!" I called after him.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I-I would never in my life have pulled you…up on the…stage?" I nearly whispered the last part, stunned by the beauty of the room I now stared at.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I live…" He answered, even though I was sure I haven't spoken louder than a murmur.

"Did you…make all these things yourself?"

"Most of them"

"This is beautiful" I smiled at the beautiful works of art.

"If I could do this you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins"

"But you're a wonderful dancer"

I sighed.

"It keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this?" I reached for a cloth that was covering what looked to be tiny figures.

"Oh! No, please! I-I-I'm not finished! I-I still have to paint them"

I took the sheet away, looking down at the little figures. I was right about what they were

I laughed softly.

"It's the blacksmith! And the baker!"

I turned around, still smiling.

"You're a surprising person, Edward"

**Yup a do, this is pretty much it. I cut it off here, because if I kept going I wouldn't be able to stop myself from writing out the whole movie. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**This is disney Cullen Style. :) **

**Review please ;)  
**


End file.
